Self-imposed Exile
by Thecreativeone111
Summary: Four years since Hermione had burnt her bridges and left for Los Vegas. Now Draco Malfoy becomes a painful reminder of what she left behind, when he rekindles a friendship with his old childhood friend who just so happens to be Hermione's fiancée.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is just free Fanfiction. Characters belong to JK Rowlings and/or her Publishers. Please review if you are interested in reading more.

Four years had passed since Hermione had left her life in the United Kingdom behind. Five years since Voldermort had died. After reuniting with her parents in Australia she decided to leave. The wizardry world forgot all her sacrifices, all the blood, sweat and tears she had put into the war effort. The Weasley family had made sure of that.

Harry and Ginny's nuptials had raised the once lower class pureblood family to new political heights. Harry had become the Minister of Magic and the Weasleys took full advantage. Most of the family now occupied important ministerial positions and granted government contracts to companies they themselves had a financial stake in.

Power corrupts and it corrupted the Weasleys. Ronald had left Hermione soon after the war ended and not much longer was engaged to Pansy Parkinson. The disgraced Parkinsons jumped on to the chance to marry into the new neo-aristocracy. Whilst the Weasley family had now acquired a financially and socially beneficial marriage for their youngest son. Ron had made it clear at their last meeting that now with his family's luck improving, he could not marry a muggleborn witch. She should of slapped him, yelled at him but instead she had left the pub and allowed the tears to stream silently down her face.

Four years. Four years since she last heard of the Malfoys. Once the most wealthiest family in Europe had now lost most of their fortune. Everything that wasnt stashed in the Cayman islands was liquidated and taken possession of by the Ministry as reparations for the war. Lucius Malfoy had suffered a debilitating stroke soon after the war and it fell on Draco's shoulders to reclaim the family's former standing and finances.

Therefore it puzzled Hermione why now four years later Draco Malfoy was talking to her fiance of all people and why he was in Los Vegas of all places.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is just free Fanfiction. Characters belong to JK Rowlings and/or her Publishers. Please review.

Hermione put her empty champagne glass down on a corner table and stood up from the plush red leather couch. She began to walk toward her future husband and Draco Malfoy, who by now where in deep conversation.

Hermione had changed in many ways since her time in wizardry London. She was much more confident then she had ever been. Having started her own commercial property empire she had managed to accumulate a large amount of money and build a thriving and growing business both in Los Vegas and Macau. So much so that she now associated with the muggle political and economic elite more so then the wizardry world. That's how she met her fiance Bryan, Bryan had been born a squib to a wealthy wizardry halfblood family, lacking the ability to do magic he was compelled to join the muggle world and build his own investment empire. With help from his family he was able to own stakes in several casinos in Los Vegas. Hermione and Bryan eventually met through mutual friends at a charity event and have since been inseparable.

With Bryan's dark red hair and green eyes and with a jaw that looked like it was chiselled out of marble and cheekbones that betrayed his blue blood ancestry. Hermione immediately took a fancy to him. Hermione thought she had only seen such good looking men in the pages of magazines or on the runways of Europe. What surprised Hermione more was Bryan's humble nature, his patience, his silent strength. He was a safe port she could always call upon when the hurricanes of life battered her sails. He was also a renaissance man with interests in both Science, Economics and Literature. He was someone Hermione thought her equal in every way. A lost half she had only dreamt about meeting.

Hermione had also changed physically. She kept her exercise regime up since the war and had calmed her once auburn curls to sleek blonde tresses that had just reached past her shoulders. Her mahogany coloured doe eyes had remained the same and the contrast between her brown eyes and blonde hair was very striking and had attracted many men's admiring gaze. She unlike many of the women in the room still refused to wear more then the bare minimum amount of make-up, much to the pleasure of her fiancé Bryan who adored her face the way it was first thing in the morning.

As Hermione made her way towards her fiancé she noticed him break eye contact with Malfoy and turn to her and smile.

'Draco this is my fiancé Hermione...'

'Granger' Draco finished with a tone full of unsuspecting shock.

'Myself and Mr Malfoy are well acquainted Darling, we went to school together at Hogwarts'. Hermione replied in a confidant drawl whilst staring Draco down.

'Oh I forgot , I should of known Draco was just telling me he studied at Hogwarts'

At this point in the conversation Bryan's assistant arrived and told Bryan he has an important phone call from Macau.

'Oh forgive me Mione, I have to take this call, you and Draco Catch up i wont be long'

Bryan then left the crowded Lobby followed by his Assistant.

'Well Granger, you did well for yourself'

'Same couldn't be said for yourself I'm sad to say, Malfoy Industries share price hasn't been so low since the end of the war.' Hermione quipped.

'Everythings a competition isn't it Granger, But now you have no Potter or Weasley to keep score'

Hermione laughed 'Four years and you still need to revert back to school yard taunts, but that isn't very surprising as that was the pinnacle of your life. Everything since then has been one mitigated disaster after another.'

Dracos once neutral composure hardened. 'You don't know anything about me'

'Oh I know that you tried to have muggleborns like me killed, I know you aided Voldermort and i know that despite being to cowardly to end Dumbledors like by your own hand you where complicit in his execution' , Hermione leaned in her face turning cold. ' The wizardry world, Harry Potter and The Weasleys may have forgiven you, but I never will' Hermione hissed into his ear.

'What ever business you have with my Fiancé, end it and go back to that derelict torture den you call an estate' Hermione said as she handed a staff member a tip and told him to inform her husband she was retiring for the night.

As Hermione exited the lobby and walked up to her chaffered Limousine she thought of Draco Malfoy and said to none in particular 'He looks just like his damn father'

'


End file.
